Serendipia El hermoso accidente(Traducción)
by CheBrenn
Summary: Les traigo la traducción de esta gran historia SERENDIPITY-The Beautiful Accident de la autora es Miss. all. time. books (Ritika) Cuando el guapo CEO CG tropieza con su pasante y ve el par de ojos azules más hermosos que le hacen perder todo el control y surgir nuevos sentimientos aunque intenta evitar estos sentimientos. Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad a la historia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es la primera vez que publico algo para FacFiction.**

 **Les traigo la traducción de esta gran historia SERENDIPITY-The Beautiful Accident de la autora es** **Miss. all. time. books** **(Ritika), ella muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducir su historia.**

 **Cuando el guapo CEO CG tropieza con su pasante y ve el más hermoso par de ojos azules que le hacen perder todo este control y sentimientos repentinos a pesar de intentar evitar estos sentimientos. Historia de celos, amor y comprensión. Ana es confiada con una boca inteligente y una presumida actitud, es pasantes en GEH. La atracción que** **Christian tiene por Ana le lleva a hacer cambios drásticos en su estilo de vida.**

SERENDIPITY – El hermoso accidente.

Capítulo 1 – Nuevos Comienzos.

Un mes. Ha pasado casi un mes desde que me gradué de la WSU y aquí estoy, sentada en mi habitación, en la nueva casa de Kate comprada por sus padres en Seattle, desempleada. Si no consigo un trabajo pronto, voy a tener que aceptar la oferta de SIP, aunque ese chico Hyde me provoco escalofríos, pero no puedo estar desempleada más y ser una carga para Kate.

El timbre acaba de sonar y Kate finalmente esta en casa. Creo que debo hablar con ella y decirle sobre mis planes, sé que ella no va a estar feliz con estos, pero ella tendrá que lidiar con eso.

Salto de mi cama a la puerta principal y allí está ella sonriéndome a mí. Ella sabe realmente cómo poner una sonrisa en mi cara aun en mis peores días. Para eso son los mejores amigos.

"Hola, cariño", me dice mientras me sonríe.

"Hola Kate" sonrío mientras ella me cubre en un abrazo de oso. Esto se siente bien.

Ella entra y va a buscar un poco de agua para ella y mientras yo voy a la sala de estar llamándola por su nombre y diciéndole que tengo que hablar con ella y Kate como es ella; siente mi seriedad y camina hacia el comedor con toda su atención.

"Kate, he solicitado la pasantía en GEH ..." ella intenta cortarme pero yo levanto la mano indicándole a ella que me deje terminar: "No puedo conseguir empleo en las grandes casas editoriales sin experiencia y en la que puedo entrar, tu sabes que el chico Hyde chico me dio escalofríos, incluso su respiración parecía inadecuado. Esta es la última llamada, si no me meto en GEH, voy a tomar la oferta en SIP". Le digo, y ella me mira con incredulidad.

"Ana, no puedes trabajar para ese idiota. ¡Él me echó de su oficina!" me responde.

"¡Le preguntaste si era gay!" Le recuerdo con voz divertida.

"Sí, ¿Y?" Ella me mira como si fuera normal pedirle a un multimillonario su orientación sexual mientras lo entrevistas para el periódico estudiantil. No puedo evitar el tono divertido de ella y reír de él durante unos minutos.

"Ana, es enserio que incluso canceló de último momento su presencia en la ceremonia de apertura y estoy bastante seguro de que es a causa de la cuestión. Él te comerá, Ana." Suena tan preocupada. Me mira muy sinceramente a los ojos.

"No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Voy a ser un interno. Ni siquiera voy a llegar a verlo y no quiero ir a SIP donde el tipo raro trabaja" Trato de explicarle y parece entender mi situación. Ella me sonríe, y me dice que lo aprueba. No es como que yo quería la aprobación de ella pero siempre es bueno mantener la confianza en la gente que se uno ama.

Hemos terminado nuestra conversación y hacer un poco de cocina al azar para la cena y luego dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones por la noche.

Me cambio a mis pantalones cortos de noche y camisola y conseguir ir a la cama y poner mi portátil en mi mismo para comprobar mis mails y lo que veo me llena de emoción y alegría, y grito de euforia y de golpe Kate abre la puerta con una sartén en la mano y mirando tensa y asesina a la vez. La miro y me río. Ella parece confundids por mi reacción.

"¡Soy finalista para interno en GEH! Eeeeeeep." Grito de nuevo al aclarar su confusión.

"Oh, Dios mío, Ana, eso es increíble. Aunque me has dado un susto de mierda, pero ¡GUAU!" Ella parece feliz por mí.

Me río, "Lo siento. Acabo de recibir el correo de la cabeza de Recursos Humanos (RH). Tengo una entrevista mañana me aclaro, seré su pasante!" Parece que no puedo mantener mi felicidad. Es una buena noticia después de tanto tiempo.

Ella me mira sorprendida y estoy confundida al ver su expresión, "¿Mañana?" Ella jadea y se mueve fuera de mi habitación a toda prisa hacia su habitación yo grito su nombre por detrás, pero ella no responde. Luego, después de 10 minutos regresa a mi habitación con algunas faldas, blusas, zapatos y carteras y ahora entiendo lo que la sorprendió. Clásico de Kavanaugh.

"Kate tengo ropa, no la necesito." Pongo los ojos en ella.

"Sé que tienes ropa, pero necesitas ropa de oficina." Ella me dice.

"Sí, la necesito. Si consigo el trabajo voy a necesitar un guardarropa nuevo." Ella puede sentir la tristeza en mi voz y ella me mira y hace gestos para guardar la ropa.

Vamos a la cama. Tengo mi entrevista mañana a las 11:00 am y estoy muy emocionada al respecto. Sólo espero descansar un poco. Yo ya les he impresionado por mi hoja de vida y mis respuestas a sus preguntas de la solicitud. Espero hacer la misma magia cara a cara.

Me despierto a la mañana siguiente por la luz que cae sobre mi cara. Es un hermoso día soleado en Seattle. Sucede rara vez aquí, pero se adapta a mi buen humor y es bastante magnifico. Creo que es un buen augurio para mi entrevista. Me apresuro a la ducha como ya son las 08 a.m. y tomo un buen baño caliente y me lavo el pelo suavemente.

Después de secarme el pelo y colocar mi ropa me dirijo a la cocina para el desayuno y un té. Veo a Kate en el mostrador con un té para mí y tratando de hacer algunos panqueques. Tratando pero fallando.

Le digo que se siente en el banco y luego me pongo manos a la obra.

Estoy en frente del edificio GEH a las 10:30 am. Es bastante temprano, pero me dirijo a la entrada y noto el mobiliario y la decoración extravagante. Me dirijo a la gran recepción que está en blanco y azul marino y observo una rubia que está sonriendo hacia mí.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudarle señora?" Ella dice.

"Soy Anastasia Steele, solicité prácticas y tengo mi última entrevista hoy." Respondo

"Es el piso 12, señorita Steele, tome el ascensor hacia la derecha, encontrará en otro escritorio quien le informe al jefe de recursos humanos de que ha llegado." Ella sonríe de nuevo y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Guarde toda mi confianza en mí misma, y me dirijo a mi entrevista final.

Me puse de regreso a casa después de una entrevista increíble. Creo que lo hice bien porque todo el panel me sonrió y miró impresionado. Sólo puedo esperar lo mejor ahora. Los resultados serán cabo el jueves y se requiere a los internos a unirse desde el lunes, que es exactamente una semana a partir de hoy. Así que podría estar con empleo en una semana.

Los días simplemente pasan y ya es jueves por la tarde y no he oído nada de ellos hasta ahora. Creo que no voy a obtener este trabajo también. La tristeza me cubre y otra vez creo que tendré que trabajar para el tipo raro cuya respiración incluso me da señales inapropiadas.

Me dirijo a mi habitación en mi inquietud para una buena noche de sueño y de repente suena mi teléfono, me impacta. ¿Quién me podría estar llamando a esta hora? Mi diosa interior grita. Es un número desconocido y decido contestar.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Es usted la señorita Anastasia Steele?" Voz proviene del teléfono.

"Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo le puedo ayudar?"

"Señorita Steele, soy Miranda Wilson, jefe de recursos humanos en GEH." Ella dice y mis esperanzas surgen. "Lo siento por llamar tan tarde, pero yo sólo quería informarle que usted es uno de los seis internos que han sido seleccionados para trabajar para GEH." BOOOOM. Yeaaah.

"¡Oh! Gracias. Eso es una noticia maravillosa. Muchas gracias." Parece que no puedo contener mi felicidad.

"Felicitaciones, señorita Steele. Usted se supone que deben reportarse el lunes oficialmente, pero se estarán llevando a cabo sesiones de introducción a partir de mañana para los internos para que pueda aprender sobre la empresa y familiarizarse con el personal para que puedan comenzar el lunes. ¿Sera capaz reportarse mañana a las 8 am?". Ella pregunta.

"Eso no sería un problema, señorita Wilson. Nos vemos a las 8 de mañana." Confirmo.

"Excelente. Nos vemos mañana." Y ella cuelga.

Hago un poco de baile en mi cama y luego corro hacia la habitación de Kate para darle la noticia. Al entrar en la veo dormir y sin poder contener mi entusiasmo salto en la cama y ella se despierta y se incorpora conmocionada. Le digo que me dieron el trabajo y ambas gritamos con nuestras mejores voces. La abrazo y lloro. Yo no sé por qué lloré pero eran lágrimas de felicidad y viéndome llorar trae lágrimas a sus ojos. Y al mismo tiempo las dos nos quedamos dormidas en la cama de Kate.  
Me levanto a las 6:30 de la mañana y me dirijo al baño.

Después de vestirme con una falda lápiz color gris y una blusa gris, me coloco un poco de maquillajes estilo natural. Rímel y brillo natural y tiro de mi pelo en un lazo limpio y ordenado y dejo mi flequillo de lado sobre mi frente, que cubra la cantidad justa.  
Mientras estoy sentado en la sala de conferencias con otros cinco internos. Dos niñas y tres niños. Todos ellos vestían bien y con mirada inteligente. Recibo un ambiente positivo de la hermosa rubia, Ashley Martin. Hemos estado pasando una a otra sonrisas y parecía cálida y acogedora. Ella me gusta. Ella se sienta al lado de un chico de pelo oscuro sólo un poco más alto que yo y creo que su nombre era Michael Trevino.

He estado recibiendo miradas frías de la señora de pelo negro que se sienta frente a mí y no tengo ninguna razón de por qué. Yo no le robé la zapatillas de cristal, señora. Deje el escandalo. Ronronea mi diosa interior. Se presentó como Natalia ''Liah'' Brown.

A mi lado se sienta un hombre guapo con pelo rubio y revoltosos de color avellana. Él era agradable y amable hacia mí durante nuestra presentación. Parece un tipo deportivo del equipo de deportes de la universidad. Y a mi otro lado se encuentra otro tipo que dijo con énfasis que lo llamamos 'Chris' es Christopher Tolston. Sé exactamente de donde viene, con un nombre largo y no le gustan los recuerdos unidos a él, porque es como tus padres te llaman cuando te están conectados a tierra.

Pasa todo el día y Miranda nos habla de las distintas secciones de GEH: Comunicación, Seguridad, Legal, TI y las normas a seguir en GEH, el uso de ascensores: el extremo izquierdo es para el piso 20°. Por supuesto, para el director general, la asignación de secciones en diferentes plantas y nos dice algo de la historia de la compañía del CEO Christian Grey. Fue extraño cuando mencionó que le gusta ser llamado como señor o Sr. Grey unicamente y había rumores de que una vez una señora lo llamó con su nombre y le despidió en el acto. Controlador.

Después de la introducción de los internos y la empresa de trabajo, nos dirigimos a diferentes plantas y cumplimos con los jefes de todos los departamentos. A continuación, nos informa de que el CEO no está en el estado en este momento y está en Nueva York para algunas ofertas y reuniones, y estará de regreso el lunes. Así que no podemos conocerlo hoy o incluso el lunes suena arriesgado, todo va a depender de su agenda. Por supuesto, el director general será demasiado ocupado para conocer a sus humildes pasantes. ¿No tiene un imperio que manejar?

Incluso Miranda suena triste con la noticia. Se trata de una nueva promoción.

Natalia parece más decepcionada por la noticia como si ella llegó a ser interna para él en privado. Ella le frunce el ceño a Miranda mientras ella nos informa sobre la ausencia del señor Grey. Ashley es menos decepcionada, pero la expresión de Natalia es descabellada como a un niño cuando se le niega su juguete favorito.

No entiendo estas señoras. Ellos vinieron aquí para subir escaleras al éxito o para subir a su jefe. O técnicamente al jefe de sus jefes.

"Hey, Anastasia, te interesa unirte a nosotros para tomar una copa. Somos libres para irnos ahora." William me pregunta.

"Ana, por favor" digo y él sonríe y me corta antes de que pudiera responder.

"Sólo si me llamas Wil." Él dice mientras me daba una sonrisa socarrona. Y creo que él está coqueteando conmigo porque me sonrojo.

"De acuerdo. Y sí me gustaría acompañarlos a todos." Digo

"De acuerdo entonces". Parece agradable y todo pero tengo que mantener mi distancia porque no quiero dar señales equivocadas a nadie. Yo sólo quiero centrarme en el trabajo en este momento y no mezclar a mis compañeros de trabajo. Esto no va conmigo. No duermo con gente al azar. Bueno, técnicamente no lo ha hecho con nadie. Y nunca con colegas.

 **Nota de la autora: Por favor opinión. Me impulsaría a escribir más. Estoy abierto a todas las sugerencias y críticas. Siéntase libres.  
Y, sólo para que mis lectores saben, tuve algunos problemas con el desarrollo de los personajes con el personaje de ANA por lo que verá una Ana más fuerte aquí, que es seguro y cómodo consigo misma, pero no voy a perder su inocencia y carácter natural . Mantener viva la comodidad simplemente añadiendo original y confianza.  
Por favor su opinión.  
-Ritika**

 **Nota de traducción: como ya les he mencionado yo solo traduzco la historia, la historia origina es de** **Miss. all. time. books** **.** **(Ritika) ,** **estoy intentando mantener la traducción lo más fiel posible, espero les guste la historia y me den su opinión para continuar.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - El golpe y la caída

**Hola a todos.  
Les traigo la traducción de esta gran historia SERENDIPITY-The Beautiful Accident de la autora es Miss. all. time. books (Ritika), ella muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducir su historia.  
**

 **Cuando el guapo CEO CG tropieza con su pasante y ve el par de ojos azules más hermosos que le hacen perder todo el control y surgir nuevos sentimientos aunque intenta evitar estos sentimientos. Historia de celos, amor y comprensión. Ana es confiada con una boca inteligente y una presumida actitud, es pasante en GEH. La atracción que Christian tiene por Ana le lleva a hacer cambios drásticos en su estilo de vida.**

 **Aclaración de la autora respecto al Capítulo 1.  
He mencionado un chico rubio hermoso con los ojos color avellana sentado junto a Ana, en la sala de conferencias, sólo es otro interno, su nombre es William Smith. Me olvidé de mencionar el nombre en el capítulo anterior. Es el mismo que le preguntó Ana si los acompañaba a tomar una copa al final del capítulo. Estoy segura de que todos deben de haber adivinado, pero yo sólo quería aclararlo.**

 **Nota de traducción: como les he mencionado la historia no me pertenece yo solo la traduzco gracias a Miss. all. time. books (Ritika) por permitirme traducir su historia y publicarla, en este capítulo ya aparece Christian, espero la disfruten y me den su opinión para continuar, disfruten del capítulo gracias por leer.  
**

Capítulo 2 - El golpe y la caída

APOV

Tomo las llaves de mi bolso y abro la puerta, entrando oigo a Kate cantando en la cocina, Oh Dios. Otro desastre de alimentos. KAVANAUGH! Grita mi diosa interior y mientras golpea su cabeza con sus manos. 

"Cariño estoy en casa." Yo la llamo. Esto es sólo nuestra manera de divertirnos, actuando como un viejo matrimonio. 

Ella se asoma desde la cocina sonriendo de oreja a oreja y divertida por mi estado de ánimo juguetón. Tal vez sea la cerveza que tome en el bar o tal vez el hecho de que ya no estoy más desempleada. 

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día en la oficina, querida?" -pregunta mientras camina hacia mí, simplemente alargando el juego. 

"Oh sabes lo de siempre." Yo le respondo y guiño hacia ella. 

"Bueno, ahora dime ¿Lo viste? ¿Al idiota gritando?" Y se ha ido la juguetona Kate. Tan inquisitiva Katherine Kavanaugh como siempre. 

"No Kate, no lo hice. Él está fuera del estado por negocios y no creo que yo pueda llegar a encontrarme cara a cara con él. Él tiene un gran imperio, grande como Hulk, por manejar." Yo le respondo incapaz de mantener mi tono molesto por su pregunta. 

"Él está a salvo siempre y cuando no haga líos con mi mejor amiga o de lo contrario me veré obligada a rasgarle las pelotas." Ella sonríe y me guiña un ojo y su declaración me hace reír. 

"¡Oh! Yo mejor le informo a él sobre el juego arranca bolas que mi mejor amiga está dispuesta a jugar con mi jefe a la primera oportunidad que me encuentre con él." Y ahora es su turno de reír. 

Luego me dirijo a mi habitación para refrescarme y quitarme estos incómodos tacones y ponerme una pijama y zapatillas y luego regresar a la sala, donde Kate está mirando la repetición de la serie FRIENDS en televisión. Las dos nunca podemos tener suficiente de este programa. Me siento a su lado para ver el episodio. 

"Hey Kate, tengo que ir a las tiendas y comprar algo de ropa de oficina y zapatos para mí. ¿Me podrías acompañar mañana?" Le pregunto cuando el episodio termina, sé que lo hará porque soy consciente de lo mucho que le encanta ir de compras y ella es consciente de lo mucho que odio ir de compras y no pondré hacer nada sin ella. 

Kate me había dicho estrictamente que tenia que mantener mis ahorros a salvo mientras yo estaba sin trabajo durante las últimas semanas, fue ella quien pago todos los gastos en las últimas semanas, pero voy a devolverle. No es por el dinero, porque sé que no lo aceptará y prefiere darme lecciones sobre lo que es la amistad, así que voy a comprarle algunas cosas de mi primer cheque de pago. Estoy muy contento de tener un amigo como ella y yo no sé lo que estaría haciendo sin ella. 

"Por supuesto que voy a hacer, Steele. Va a ser muy divertido. Tenemos que hacer una lista completa de todos los accesorios necesarios y ropa y combinaciones de colores. Permíteme consigo un lápiz y papel." Ella dice y corre hacia a su habitación para recoger la pluma y el papel. Tu mismo te lo buscaste, Steele. Kavanaugh me va a volver loca ahora. 

Afortunadamente después de cumplir con las demandas de Kate en su lista me muevo a mi habitación y me acuesto en mi cama pensando en lo que pasó en el bar hoy. Natalia, de repente se volvió súper interesada en mí y en mi vida personal. 

"Por lo tanto, Ana ¿tienes novio?" Ella me mira anticipadamente y de repente todos los ojos se vuelven hacia mí por la respuesta. ¿Qué está jugando? 

"No, no lo tengo." Le digo simplemente y educadamente, no quería alargar la conversación hacia mas. Y de repente Wil y Chris se sientan junto a mí. No, No, No, No NOO. Esto no es bueno. ¿Ella está tratando de ponerme a estos chicos? Pero ¿por qué? ¿Es por eso que estoy sentado entre los dos? 

"Pero ¿por qué?" ella pregunta, interrogándome más aún y ahora tanto mi diosa interior y subconsciente quieren darle una patada en el culo. Tú lo pediste. 

"Está bien, dime ¿un superhéroe casado o en una relación comprometida?" y ahora es su turno para contestar y ella me mira con incredulidad y confusión, ella permanece callada y el silencio prevalece sobre la mesa, después de unos segundos que parecieron horas para ella, la saco de su miseria y rompo el silencio.

"Exactamente." Digo con aire de suficiencia, respondiendo a su silencio y pregunta a la vez y con mi respuesta toda la mesa se echó a reír y Natalia da una sonrisa que no le llega a los ojos. Una respuesta sarcástica a esas personas curiosas es la mejor munición. A medida que la risa y el ruido se asientan sobre la mesa, Natalia me mira de nuevo y puedo ver en sus ojos que ella no va a renunciar. 

"Bueno, creo que ningún hombre jamás te invitó a salir." Ella dice amargamente y justo cuando estoy a punto de responder a esa estupidez, Wil se ríe de ella y Chris resopla divirtiéndose. Ashley parece congelada en su lugar por las palabras de Natalia y tanto Mike como Michel están mirando con incredulidad y en shock. 

"Yo no puedo estar de acuerdo con eso. ¿Quién no le pediría salir a esta perfecta mezcla de belleza y cerebro?" Wil dice haciendo equipo conmigo y coqueteando y no sé lo cómoda que estoy con esa parte, aunque me gusta luchar mi propia batalla pero no es malo que la gente voluntariamente se una. 

"O tal vez en realidad nadie lo hizo. Todo el mundo debe haber estado ocupado sobre ti, ¿no?" Chris añade con sorna, guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo a Natalia. 

Recuerdo claramente cómo la expresión de Natalia de hostilidad se desvaneció cuando vio a personas que responden a sus comentarios por mí. Y con tal facilidad ella dijo que estaba bromeando y por supuesto los chicos me preguntaron porque me veía tan bonita. Usted necesita tener cuidado allí, Steele. 

Con ese pensamiento me deslizo en un profundo sueño. 

-  
Pasé toda mi sábado y parte Domingo en el centro comercial con Kate y juro que esta vez no lo odio en absoluto; de hecho, me gusto ir de compras. Tal vez porque no tenía suficientes ahorros para comprarme todo lo que quería. Tengo que estar agradecida con Kate por no permitirme usar mis ahorros cada vez que le pedía usarlos. 

Kate estaba en un humor comprador total hoy. ¿Cuando no es ella así, Steele? 

Compramos todo lo que podría necesitar en el armario de oficina, esa lista hecha por ella realmente hizo maravillas para nosotros. 

Compramos unas diez blusas, cuatro faldas lápiz, dos pantalones y tres hermosos vestidos. Ella me compró algunos pares de tacones altos (pumps), total y absolutamente en contra de mis deseos, pero ella dijo que era un regalo porque tengo un trabajo y las acepte con la condición de que las íbamos a compartir y no serán sólo para mi uso, pero sabiendo bien Katherine Kavanaugh, sé que ella lo aceptó por causa de mí y ella no va a utilizarlos. Frustrante Kavanaugh. 

El domingo por la mañana pasó en la compra de accesorios y bolsas. Entonces nos dirigimos de vuelta a casa y nos echamos en el sofá con nuestra comida china para llevar. 

A medida que se hace de noche me pongo en un estado de ánimo para cocinar un poco. Sólo es un gesto de gratitud hacia Kate, tengo la intención de cocinar su pasta favorita, espaguetis a la boloñesa con un poco de vino tinto. 

A ella le encanta la comida y a mí me encanta cocinar para ella. 

Después de acabar nuestra cena la abrazó con fuerza y le susurró al oído un ligero gracias y ella apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí. Con eso nos trasladamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y a la deriva en un sueño profundo. 

Me levanto a las 6 am y el sol está brillando. Una vez más. Y sólo por la visión de la luz amarilla que cae en mi habitación, mi estado de ánimo se levanta y me dirijo a mi cuarto de baño para un baño caliente y limpiar mi cabello después del ajetreo que he estado corriendo desde hace dos días en el mercado. 

Me seco el pelo y acomodo cuidadosamente las capas de pelo, por lo que tengo la intención de dejarlo suelto hoy. Hoy es un buen día para mi pelo y afuera esta soleado. Tengo la intención de ponerme un vestido, mi vestido azul y zapatos negros que hacen que mis piernas se vean largas. 

Acabo de ponerme un poco de máscara de pestañas y un brillo natural de labios color rosa para un look más natural. Coloque mi flequillo para que caiga en su lugar a la perfección. 

Me meto en mi Wanda y me dirijo a GEH y llego exactamente a las 8:15 am. Estoy de nuevo 15 minutos antes, no importa. Me dirijo a la oficina y aunque he llegado temprano a la oficina parece totalmente lleno. 

Me dirijo a la recepción a la que se nos pidió reportarnos y donde nos dirigirían a nuestros respectivos departamentos. Camino hacia Claire, la bella rubia recepcionista. Me pregunto por qué hay tantas rubias que trabajan aquí, las morenas no son buenas empleadas, ¿eh? 

"Buenos días, Claire." Le sonrío. 

"Buenos días, Ana. Estas antes hoy. Puedes esperar en la sala de conferencias número 3, frente a la sala de presentación en la planta baja, al final del pasillo. Un practicante ya está ahí." Ella me informa con una sonrisa. 

"Muy bien, gracias Claire." 

"Le informaré a Miranda sobre el paradero de sus pasantes ella los vera a las 8:30." Me dice ella. 

Le sonrió y me traslado a la sala de conferencias, con la esperanza de que no sea el rostro de Natalia lo que vea a la primera hora de la mañana. Al abrir la puerta veo a William sentado en una de las sillas, se levanta y se acerca a mí para darme un abrazo amistoso. 

"Buenos días, Ana. Luces muy bonita hoy." Dice haciéndome sonrojar. 

"Buenos días y gracias. Es un hermoso y soleado día." Le respondo mientras me sonrojo. 

Al tomar nuestros asientos Chris junto con Mike y Ashley hacen su camino hacia los asientos seguidos de Natalia que está frunciendo el ceño hacia mí. ¿Qué pasa con esta cara agria señorita? Chris se sienta frente a Wil y lo mira; ¡alguien le dio un rodillazo a alguien en las bolas! 

Como todo el mundo se establece, Miranda se apresura a través de la puerta y se posiciona a sí misma en la silla de la cabeza y nos designa nuestro trabajo para la primera semana. Se supone que todos estamos en el departamento de presentación durante una semana para entender los conceptos básicos de la empresa. A cada habitación de presentación se le asigna a un par de pasantes; cada mujer se empareja con un hombre teniendo en cuenta la necesidad de levantar cajas voluminosas y tirar de archivos de los gabinetes superiores. 

Estoy emparejado con William, para estar en la sala de presentación frente a esta sala de conferencias, esto lo hace feliz por alguna razón. Chris está emparejado con Natalia en la segunda sala de presentación en la planta baja cerca de la recepción, dejando a Ashley y Mike como el tercer equipo que se coloca en el piso 12 de la sala de presentación. 

Se supone que debemos organizar los archivos y entregarlos a los respectivos departamentos cuando se nos pide. Estaremos en contacto por si cualquier archivo es requerido por cualquier departamento y se supone que debemos entregar el archivo requerido y también contamos con una lista de archivos que se supone que está terminado. Hacemos nuestro camino a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y continuar con nuestro trabajo. 

Pasan pocas horas, y tanto yo como Wil estamos completamente absortos con la realización de nuestros archivos y la organización de ellos, también tenemos una conversación ligera de vez en cuando. Le hablo de mi mamá y mi papá y él me dice acerca de él. Me sorprende al enterarme de que él es originario de Londres y su papá tiene una configuración de negocios de acero enorme allí. Smith Iron & Steel Group, es una empresa originaria de Londres, pero tiene un gran número de negocios en América también. Es su empresa, básicamente; él es William Smith, de Smith acero. Él es un apestoso rico. ¿Por qué está trabajando aquí cuando él tiene una empresa en la mano que gana unos pocos miles de millones menos que GEH? 

"Entonces, ¿qué te trae a América? Tienes todo arreglado a tus pies ya." Le pregunto confundida. 

"Siempre he vivido en Estados Unidos. Mi madre es americana y mi papá es británico pero ella nunca quiso dejar estados unidos y papá se mudó aquí para estar con ella, estableció su negocio en América y resultó ser un gran el éxito. Después de su matrimonio mi padre estaba siempre moviéndose de América a Londres y de vuelta para sus negocios. Luego, después de algunos años cuando se hizo difícil para que se quedaran separados mi madre se trasladó a Londres con él, pero yo estaba en la escuela secundaria y ya era un verdadero chico americano, así que me quede atrás y pero a menudo los visito. Pero este año me he quedado permanentemente aquí en Seattle". Él me explica con una sonrisa. 

"¡Oh! Eso es muy bonito, pero ¿qué te trae a GEH? Tiene un gran negocio por sí mismo ya." Le pido tanto confundida como curiosa. 

"Yo sólo quería ser tratado normalmente sin ningún trato especial para que realmente pueda aprender y trabajar duro como una persona normal. Entonces, pensé en una pasantía en otro lugar y después de completar mi pasantía, involucrarme en el negocio con papá." Él responde con facilidad. 

"Realmente aprecio eso." Murmuro con una sonrisa. 

Él me sonríe. 

"Me has dejado perpleja con lo de Londres, porque para mí no pareces un británico en lo absoluto." Declaro después de unos momentos de silencio. 

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" él me pregunta confundido. 

"¡Oh! Ya sabes, los británicos tienen su exquisito acento y hay algo acerca de su forma y manera de caminar." Yo respondo fascinada por el Sr. Darcy y el Sr. Rochester. 

"¿En serio? ¿Lo tienes ahora, señorita Steele?" Él contesta con su acento británico haciéndome reír y compartimos un ataque de risa. 

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de los británicos y de Inglaterra, de todos modos?" me cuestiona. 

"¡Oh! Yo soy una graduada en literatura inglesa. He pasado toda mi vida leyendo literatura inglesa clásica. Austen, las hermanas Bronte y Hardy que han sido mis mejores amigos de todos estos años." Yo le respondo con una sonrisa. 

De repente suena el teléfono de la sala de presentación y salto para responder, es el jefe legal, Andrew Parker, que necesita un archivo. Así que, busco el archivo y dejo la habitación y camino hacia el ascensor en un ritmo rápido. Hay un bullicio en la zona de recepción, todo el mundo está caminando en un ritmo agitado causando un alboroto. 

Miro los papeles mientras camino hacia el ascensor, organizándolos en el orden adecuado. Mientras camino, el alboroto se detiene y hay un repentino silencio en el pasillo. Sigo caminando hacia el ascensor en el extremo de la sala y de repente me golpeó con un muro de músculos y todos los papeles en mi mano se deslizan a través de mis dedos y se tiran en el pasillo. Estoy confusa, y pierdo el equilibrio y me aferro firmemente a las solapas de su chaqueta sin mirarle a la cara y torpemente lo tiro hacia abajo conmigo. Cierro los ojos con fuerza cuando me golpeó en el suelo y siento la pared de músculos encima de mí. 

"Lo siento, lo siento." Murmuro, sin abrir los ojos. Oh mi cabeza me duele.

Poco a poco abro los ojos, y veo el par de ojos más atractivos con el más exquisito tono de gris, y me quedo ahí viendo al par más fascinante de ojos grises. Su cuerpo rígido parece relajarse sobre mí, me mira apenas puedo verlo a los ojos y se ha ido antes de que pueda leerlo.

Su rostro perfecto pelo corto de color cobre ingobernable, la línea de la mandíbula angular y hay algo acerca de su olor, me llama. ¿Quién es este Adonis? Sus labios se separan momentáneamente, me deshacen. 

CPOV

Me dirijo a mi ascensor en el extremo izquierdo cuando entro GEH después de mi viaje a Nueva York. ¿Qué pasa con estas señoras que me joden con la mirada? Es tan molesto. Como hago mi camino, soy golpeado por alguien, algo suave y antes de que pueda hacer algo, ella tiene sus manos sobre mis solapas y me está tirando hacia abajo con ella. Sus papeles se despliegan en toda la sala, cierro los ojos y los abro cuando he aterrizado en algo suave y pequeño, que me sostiene de los hombros. Y lo que veo, es mi perdición. 

El cabello castaño más sedoso y brillante esparcido por el suelo. ¡Morena! Y el rostro más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, labios llenos rosados naturales, piel pálida con el tono más claro, los ojos bien cerrados y la frente con el ceño fruncido, como si tuviera dolor. Ella acaba de golpear el suelo, estúpido. Por supuesto, que a ella le duele. 

Ella murmura sus disculpas, con los ojos todavía cerrados, mis oídos escuchan la voz más suave y más inocente que jamás he oído. A medida que poco a poco abre los ojos, una sombra de color rosa cubre sus mejillas pálidas, acabo de dejar de respirar y permanezco atrapado en el más hermoso par de ojos azules y en ese momento todo se desvanece, sólo nosotros dos mirándonos a los ojos. Dejo de respirar cuando tengo la sensación del movimiento de su pecho, su respiración se acelera, sus pechos son bloqueados por mi pecho. Necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no besarla en ese mismo momento. 

Tiro de mi rostro impasible y en contra de mis deseos, me levanto. Veo alrededor y todo el mundo está viendo boquiabierto hacia mí. Esto me molesta. ¿Joder les pago para quedarse parados y mirándome? 

La veo levantarse, como forme lo hace veo sus pechos perfectos que fueron bloqueadas por mi pecho, sus piernas millas de largas y la cintura perfecta. ¿Su piel será como esta todo? Me siento despertar y endurecerme con sólo mirarla. ¿Qué eres una puto adolescente, Grey? 

Ella se pone de pie y mira hacia abajo a sus pies, avergonzada, mientras mueve vigorosamente sus dedos entrelazados, desde la esquina de mis ojos veo a alguien recogiendo los papeles para ella. Incapaz de mantener mi ira para mí mismo, mis demonios interiores salen y le grito a ella. 

"¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?" Le grito fuertemente a ella y escucho jadeos desde mi personal. Ella se estremece en mi arrebato y me siento como un idiota ahora. Eso eres, Grey. Un idiota. 

Poco a poco me mira a través de sus pestañas y ya tengo una erección, tirando de su fuerza ella pone una cara impasible, como si estuviera ofendida por mí. 

"Lo siento, señor. Le aseguro, muy sinceramente, que no tenía la intención de chocar con usted y ensuciar los alrededores con mis papeles en mi primer día." Ella replica en voz baja con total inocencia, casi haciendo que pierda el tono sarcástico en su oración. Me tomó un momento para desviar mi atención de su voz de sus palabras. ¿Cómo se atreve ella ha responderme de vuelta? Ninguna maldita persona me contesta. Espera, ¿ella va a trabajar para mí? Mi polla estará dura constante. 

"A la mierda no lo hiciste." Yo le grito, unos decibeles más altos que antes y ahora se ve con mucho miedo y me doy cuenta de unas ligeras lágrimas que se acumulan en sus ojos. Cierra la maldita boca, Grey, es su primer día joder. Ahora sólo quiero ahuecar su cara entre mis manos, disculparme y hacer que se sienta bien. ¿De dónde diablos salió eso? ¿DISCULPARME? 

"Le pido disculpas por mis acciones, Señor, yo no lo vi venir y no tenía la intención de causar ningún daño, perdóneme lo hice sin saberlo, pero no me gusta el tono y la elección de sus palabras. Me disculpo de nuevo". Ella dice casi llorando, sus palabras son casi susurros, pero mira las agallas de la dama, ella no teme decirme lo que no le gustó a pesar de que ella estaba tan herido y asustado. Mi enojo se disipa con la expresión de su cara y me muevo más allá de ella con Taylor detrás de mí y hago mi camino hacia el ascensor. 

Giro para verla y lo que veo multiplica la magnitud de mi ira. Estoy hirviendo de rabia al ver a un hijo de puta rubio, el mismo idiota que estaba recogiendo sus papeles del suelo, mirándola mientras ahueca un lado de su cara con una mano y con la otra mano en la espalda y tirando de su rostro para mirar a sus ojos. Te voy a destrozar, idiota, si usted no toma sus inmundas garras de ella. Ella es mía. SOLO MIA. Ella le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tira de ella fuera de su agarre y se da vuelta y sus ojos quedan bloqueados en los míos por unos segundos que parecieron una vida, veo una expresión de sorpresa que cubre lentamente su hermoso rostro y yo soy incapaz de pensar en el motivo de su reacción, y de repente la puerta del ascensor se cierra rompiendo el contacto con sus fascinantes ojos azules. El más hermoso par de ojos azules.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero que disfruten de la historia y me gustaría leer sus opiniones para continuar traduciendo la historia.**


	3. Capítulo 3 Bajo el sol

_**Hola a todos.  
Les traigo la traducción de esta gran historia SERENDIPITY-The Beautiful Accident de la autora es Miss. all. time. books (Ritika), ella muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducir su historia.  
**_

 _ **Cuando el guapo CEO CG tropieza con su pasante y ve el par de ojos azules más hermosos que le hacen perder todo el control y surgir nuevos sentimientos aunque intenta evitar estos sentimientos. Historia de celos, amor y comprensión. Ana es confiada con una boca inteligente y una presumida actitud, es pasante en GEH. La atracción que Christian tiene por Ana le lleva a hacer cambios drásticos en su estilo de vida.**_ **  
**

Capítulo 3 - Todo bajo el sol

CPOV

"Taylor, necesito un informe de verificación de antecedentes totalmente detallado sobre la dama con la que me topé. Inmediatamente." Ordeno, tan pronto como se cierra la puerta del ascensor y asciende.

"Si señor." Él responde manteniendo su cara de póquer en él.

Mientras el ascensor acelera, empiezo a ganar mi control nuevamente el que perdí hace unos momentos. Es bueno tener el control de vuelta pero mi erección no parece asentarse. Recuerdo lo suave que su cuerpo se sentía debajo de mí, lo intoxicante que era su olor y mi miembro se retuerce y se endurece aún más. Basta, Grey. No follas con el personal. Ultima regla.

Mientras el ascensor se detiene, me dirijo a mi oficina en un ritmo rápido, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de la tienda de campaña en mis pantalones, pero es demasiado difícil y doloroso caminar con una erección. Supongo que esto es lo más endurecido que he estado. Estoy seguro de que deben de ser azul ahora que puedo sentir el dolor. Ahora es el momento de tomar los asuntos en mis propias manos. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo esta chica conmigo?

Cuando llego a mi oficina, me apresuro al baño y me desabrocho los pantalones tiro de mis malditos bóxers apretados hacia abajo y tomo mi erección en mis manos y empiezo a acariciarme a mí mismo como un puto de catorce años.

Cierro los ojos mientras me acaricio a mí mismo, y todo lo que veo es a la chica de ojos azules a pesar de lo mucho que intente imaginar a una anterior sumisa suspendida, amordazada y con los ojos vendados con la barra separadora en mi cuarto de juegos, pero nada funcionó. Me imagino que mis labios recorren todo el cuerpo de la morena de ojos azules, chupar sus pezones y su cuello e imagino gemidos de que esta complacida bajo mi toque, sus manos que viajan por toda mi espalda y sus húmedos besos en mis labios, mis mejillas, el cuello, la garganta y mi pecho mientras estoy acariciándome a mí mismo dentro de ella, oh-tan-poco a poco, en mi cama, encantado por cada golpe. Tomando de ella cada gemido cuando ella llega a su clímax gritando mi nombre en voz alta, y ese pensamiento me deshace por completo y vengo con un rugido y con el gemido más fuerte que jamás he hecho. Esta dama va a ser mi muerte.

Después de mi pequeña acción, me limpio y me arreglo para hacer mi camino a la oficina. Cuando me siento no puedo dejar de reflexionar sobre mi imaginación. ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso? ¿Besar mi pecho? ¿Mi espalda? Oh, Dios mío, NO. ESO NUNCA VA A SUCEDER. ¿Tener relaciones sexuales en mi cama? ¿Qué carajo es lo que me pasa? Yo no meto mujeres a mi cama. Creo que estoy en una necesidad desesperada de una sumisa; he pasado tres meses sin una. Sí, ese es el mejor plan. Siempre ha funcionado para mí y jodo muy bien debería funcionar esta vez también.

Mientras estoy sentado en mi silla esperando su verificación de antecedentes, mis pensamientos se desvían a nuestro primer encuentro, y tan pronto pienso en cómo tan único y embriagador era su aroma, sus grandes ojos azules mirando hacia mí con anhelo, sus pechos perfectos apretados contra mi pecho, su respiración en mi cuello y lo suave y frágil que sentía debajo de mí, obtengo al instante una erección y esto es aún más difícil que antes. Mierda. No otra vez. No puedo dejar de recordar sus suaves manos agarrando mis hombros y recuerdo como, no me quemaba, de hecho me pareció que me ha gusto su toque. ¿Qué carajo está pasando conmigo? Me siento fuera de control otra vez. Esto no va a funcionar. Tengo que ganar el control sobre mi vida de nuevo. Necesito hablar con Flynn acerca de estos acontecimientos mañana a primera hora.

Una sumisa. Si una sumisa es la única opción. Hago una nota mental de contactar con Elena en cuanto llegue a casa y pedirle que me dé una sumisa.

Oigo un golpe en la puerta que me aleja de mis pensamientos, le grito mi permiso, Taylor salta a la habitación y se posiciona delante de mí.

"Señor, la verificación de antecedentes se ha enviado a su correo electrónico." Me informa y siento una cierta emoción por su respuesta.

"Gracias Taylor." Digo manteniendo mi cara de póker y no dar nada.

"¿Eso es todo, señor Grey?" Él pregunta por el simple hecho de formalidad.

"Si, por ahora." Le digo casualmente.

"Muy bien, señor" Con eso se mueve fuera de la puerta.

Incapaz de mantener la emoción saco mi Mac-pro del cajón en un movimiento rápido y disparar con impaciencia y hago clic en el correo con un golpe rápido.

 **ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 10 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1989, MONTESANO, WA

DIRECCIÓN: 1114 SW PIKE MARKET STREET, SHELBY PISO 7, # 100 SEATTLE, WASHINGTON.

NO MÓVIL: 360 555 4352

Nº SEGURIDAD SOCIAL: 333554333

DATOS BANCARIOS: WELLS FARGO BANK, WA 98682

Nº DE CUENTA: 309361: $ 483.16 BALANCE

OCUPACIÓN: GRADUADA

 **WSU VANCOUVER COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS**

 **ESPECIALIZADO EN INGLES**

GPA: 4.0

EDUCACIÓN PREVIA: ESCUELA SECUNDARIA MONTESANO JRSR

SAT SCORE: 2150

EMPLEO:

 **GREY ENTERPRISE HOLDINGS INC** **  
6 MESES PROGRAMA DE PASANTÍAS.  
(ACTUAL)**

CLAYTON`S HARDWARE STORE, NW VANCOUVER DRIVE, PORTLAND, OR  
(TIEMPO PARCIAL) (DE 2008-ABRIL 2011)

PADRE: RAYMOND DAVID STEELE (PADRE ADOPTIVO A LOS DOS AÑOS DE EDAD)

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 27 DE ABRIL 1965

CASADO CON CARLA MAY WILKS ADAMS

06 DE JUNIO 1990, SE DIVORCIÓ 12 DE JULIO 2006

PADRE BIOLÓGICO: FRANKLIN A. LAMBERT

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 01 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1969, FALLECIDO EL: 11 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1989

MADRE: CARLA MAY WILKS ADAMS

FECHA DE NACIMIENTO: 18 DE JULIO 1970

CASADA CON FRANK LAMBERT 01 DE MARZO 1989, ENVIUDO EL 11 DE SEPTIEMBRE 1989

CASADA CON RAYMOND STEELE 06 DE JUNIO 1990, SE DIVORCIÓ 12 DE JULIO 2006

CASADA CON STEPHEN M. MORTON 16 DE AGOSTO 2006, DIVORCIADA EL 31 DE ENERO 2007

CASADA CON ROBBIN (BOB) ADAMS 06 DE ABRIL DE 2009- ACTUAL

COMPAÑEROS DE PISO: KATHERINE MARY KAVANAUGH

GRADUADA

 **WSU VANCOUVER COLLEGE OF LIBERAL ARTS** **  
ESPECIALIZASA EN PERIODISMO**

TRABAJA EN KAVANAUGH MEDIA

AFILIACIONES POLÍTICAS: NO LOCALIZADOS

AFILIACIONES RELIGIOSAS: NO LOCALIZADOS

ORIENTACIÓN SEXUAL: DESCONOCIDO

RELACIONES: NINGUNO SE INDICA EN LA ACTUALIDAD

¿Cómo puede alguien vivir con menos de $ 500 en su cuenta bancaria? ¿Cómo paga por sus facturas y comida? ¿Ella incluso come alimentos? Ese pensamiento es terrible para mí. Sacudo mi cabeza poniendo de un lado ese pensamiento y ¿qué diablos es esto acerca de que es compañera de piso de la entrometida Katherine Kavanaugh? Si esto es cierto, que es lo más probable, mucho daño, con lo que respecta a mí, debe haber sido hecho a la mente de Anastasia. Anastasia. Hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña. Mi encuentro con Katherine ciertamente no es el que yo quisiera recordar, teniendo en cuenta que es compañera de piso de Anastasia, joder yo la eché de mi oficina. Ahora vas a pagar por tu exceso de ira, Grey. Para colmo como una cereza, mi encuentro con ella esta mañana y soy un idiota con ella. Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Tú no vas a hacer nada. NO JODES CON EL PERSONAL. No estoy follando con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No por el momento, de todos modos. Le digo a mi subconsciente para que cierre la maldita boca y le pido a Andrea que me conecte a la estación de trabajo de la Srta. Steele.

Mientras ella me conecta me emociono acerca de escuchar su voz mientras el teléfono suena. Tómalo con calma, Grey.

"GEH sala de presentación, está hablando con Anastasia Steele." Y esa voz su voz es tan suave.

"Señorita Steele, es Christian Grey." Le respondo con naturalidad y puedo oír un ligero jadeo.

"Sí, señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" ronronea manteniendo su nerviosismo.

"Tengo la esperanza de verla en mi oficina, señorita Steele."

"Voy enseguida, señor Grey" Ella dice y cuelga y me preparo con todo lo que sé para encantar a esta chica.

APOV

"¿Quién era ese, Ana?" Wil pide preocupado, probablemente, después de ver la caída de mi expresión facial.

"Christian Grey, quiere verme en su oficina." Le respondo ligeramente temblando de nerviosismo mientras que me levanto de la silla.

"No te preocupes, Ana, fue sólo un accidente. Estoy seguro de que no pasará nada. No es tan pesado, al menos espero que no lo sea." Dice sonriéndome y tratando de aumentar mi confianza.

Razono conmigo mismo diciendo que fue sólo un accidente y tiro de mi confianza hacia arriba. Han sido sólo 2 horas de mi primer trabajo y no quiero que me despidan en mi primer día. Cállate, Steele. Fue un accidente, pero podías haber mantenida cerrada tu gran boca. Discuto con mi subconsciente mientras hago mi camino hacia el ascensor ejecutivo.

El ascensor se detiene y tomo una respiración profunda y hago mi camino a la recepción. De nuevo dos rubias, muy hermosas rubias puedo agregar. ¿Qué pasa con este hombre y con la regla de rubios?

"Anastasia Steele, se supone que debo conocer al señor Grey." Le informo a la rubia guapa sobre el escritorio.

"Sí señorita Steele, siga recto adentro, la están esperando." Ella apunta hacia una enorme puerta y hago mi camino hacia ella, una respiración profunda y tomando de mi confianza hacia arriba.

Abro un poco la puerta, todavía en el umbral de su oficina, está trabajando en su portátil. Vestido con un traje gris con una camisa blanca y una corbata de plata, pelo cobrizo rebelde, línea de la mandíbula perfecta. Como luce debería ser ilegal. Mi respiración se acelera y puedo sentir a mi corazón bombear la sangre más rápido. ¿Qué es este sentimiento?

"¿Puedo entrar, señor Grey?"

CPOV

Levanto la vista hacia ella y ella se ve aún más hermosa de lo que hizo esta mañana en su vestido azul que eleva la belleza de sus ojos azules, ella se ve un poco nerviosa, no sé cómo, pero puedo sentirlo. Por lo general echaría de una patada a las morenas nerviosas, pero no a ella, es diferente, ella es diferente. Le doy una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Por todos los medios, señorita Steele." Le digo sonriéndole, ella me da una leve sonrisa y veo como su cuerpo se relaja cuando ella hace su camino a mi escritorio.

Me levanto de mi silla mientras ella está a punto de alcanzarme.

"Christian Grey" declaro como yo la ofrezco mi mano para sacudirla. Ella me da una hermosa sonrisa que me podría imaginar ahora y amar por siempre.

"Anastasia Steele" Ella me dice cuando toma mi mano. Siento una sacudida repentina que pasa a través de mi cuerpo cuando nuestras pieles se tocan y puedo apostar mi dinero en que ella lo sintió también. Un ligero ceño pasa su rostro mientras parpadea y se muerde el labio. Oh, Dios mío, casi me vengo en mis pantalones en esta situación. ¿De dónde diablos vino para morderse el labio? Ella mantiene su perplejidad al margen sobre nuestro toque eléctrico, pero ella está pensando en ello también, tal y como lo estoy yo.

"Un placer conocerla, señorita Steele, por favor, tome asiento." Le digo, tratando de ser el caballero que no era esta mañana.

Ella murmura su agradecimiento y se posiciona en la silla frente a mí, poniendo sus manos en sus muslos y sentándose derecha, aunque nerviosa, pero aún con confianza. Entonces ella me mira con esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules y no puede llegar con más fuerza a mí en este momento, ha sido difícil desde que me tiró mantenerla afuera de mi mente, pero ahora tenerla en una habitación separados con puertas con cerradura. Cierra la maldita boca, Grey. Ella no sabe acerca de tus juegos sucios. Deja a su coño solo. No contamines tal belleza inocente con tu inmundicia. Obtén tu maldito control pervertido.

"Bueno, señorita Steele, en primer lugar bienvenida a GEH, estamos muy orgullosos de tenerla con nosotros." Digo tan orgullosamente como puedo, porque esa es la verdad.

"Los sentimientos son mutuos, Sr. Grey, me siento orgullosa de estar asociada con GEH." Ella dice con una voz suave y confiada.

"Muy bien, entonces. ¿Cuál es su horario de trabajo para la primera semana?, me temo que estaba en Nueva York por negocios y no he tenido ninguna reunión informativa de mi equipo de recursos humanos todavía. Así que dime acerca de tu trabajo." ¿Por qué le estoy explicando algo a ella? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de explicarle cualquier cosa? Esto se está poniendo tan jodidamente complicado. ¿Qué está haciendo esta mujer conmigo?

"Ummm, estamos ubicados en el departamento de presentación la primera semana para un mejor entendimiento de la compañía. Estamos divididos en parejas y a cada pareja se le designo una habitación de presentación." Ella responde sin ninguna dificultad. Eso explica los papeles y su rápida caminata para entregar el archivo.

Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío, impresionado por su facilidad y la forma de responder. ¿Acaba de decir un par de internos en una habitación de presentación? Necesito saber con quién está emparejada. Jesús ya me estoy sintiendo frustrado de que ella este tan cerca de alguien más. ¿Por qué me importa de todos modos? ¿Por qué me importa?

"Eso explica su prisa de esta mañana." Le digo cuando le doy una sonrisa brillantemente, divertido mientras recuerdo nuestro encuentro. "¿Quién es tu compañero de equipo, de nuevo?" le pregunto con curiosidad de saber, pero tratando de ser sutil también.

Sus mejillas se vuelven de color rosa brillante ante mi primera declaración, ella está probablemente avergonzada por el choque. Yo no. Para nada.

"William Smith, es mi compañero de equipo." Idiota mejor que no se le acerque a ella. Hago una nota mental para conseguir su verificación de antecedentes también. "Y sí, es por eso que estaba corriendo hacia los ascensores, ignorando mi entorno ya que estaba demasiado metida en los papeles y tropecé con usted. Lo siento, una vez más, Sr. Grey, siempre he tenido problemas de equilibrio y torpemente lo tire abajo también. Lo siento mucho". Ella dice tirando de su cabeza hacia arriba y mirándome a los ojos. Y de repente me siento tan expuesto, se siente como si ella puede ver a través de mí a mi alma cuando ella me mira a los ojos. Ella tiene una facilidad de palabra y un aire de inocencia a su alrededor. Ella mira fijamente a mis orbes parecía un poco avergonzada. Muy linda.

"Por favor, señorita Steele, no es necesario que se lamente en lo absoluto. Fue un accidente que le podría haber pasado a cualquiera." Gracias divina providencia que me pasó a mí y no a cualquier otro hijo de puta. "Debería ser yo el que se disculpe aquí, y me disculpo por mi grosería. Estaba más enojado por las reacciones que estábamos recibiendo de mi personal que por el accidente". Digo tan sinceramente y tan significativamente como puedo porque realmente lo siento, más de lo que nunca sabrá. Ella me mira con incredulidad, completamente conmocionado y sorprendido por mi respuesta. "Pido disculpas, Anastasia, y espero ser perdonado." Hablo como me inclino un poco hacia delante y le doy mi mejor sonrisa y ojos de cachorro y a cambio obtengo la más hermosa sonrisa y ojos brillantes que significa que soy perdonado. Yo sólo podía sentarme aquí y mirarla todo el día. Ella es muy hermosa.

"Ahora Anastasia, dime algo acerca de ti mismo. Esa es la única manera en la que llego a conocer mejor a mis empleados". Le digo y me doy cuenta de que una sonrisa se me ha pegado en la cara desde que entró en mi oficina. Me encanta la forma en que mi lengua hace girar a su nombre. Anastasia.

"Yo soy originaria de Montesano, mi padre aún vive allí, pero mi madre se mudó a Georgia. Me mudé a Portland para mi universidad, me especialicé en la literatura inglesa este año en la WSU. Soy muy apasionada acerca de la lectura y experimentado con diferentes géneros, pero mi favorito es la literatura Británica también soy muy aficionada a la cocina. Umm, creo que eso es todo". Ella dice y sonríe tímidamente hacia mí, le sonrío de vuelta a ella y un tono de color rosa cubre sus pálidas mejillas.

"¿Te gusta cocinar?" Le pregunto sorprendido pero muy contento, al menos esto significa que ella come comidas adecuadas.

"Sí que lo hago y más porque Kate, mi compañera de cuarto, ella ama el sabor de mi comida." ¿Qué? ¿Ella cocina, ya que Kavanaugh le gusta su comida? Jodidamente increíble.

"¿Tu compañera de piso, Kate? ¿Una graduada de periodismo de la WSU también?" Trato de hacerme el tonto insinuándole que yo estoy sumando dos y dos. Puedo ver una ligera diversión en su incomodidad. ¿Ella se está riendo de mí en silencio? Que adorable.

"Sí, ¿Katherine Kavanaugh?" Ella me sonríe, pero se divierte con alguna broma interna.

"Bueno, entonces, supongo que ya has oído hablar mucho de mí desde la tenaz señorita Kavanaugh." Digo convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca completa.

"Sí, ella no deja de hablar de ti." Ella dice sonriéndome, divertida por mi incomodidad.

"Oh Anastasia, cuánto me gustaría poder tomarlo como un cumplido." Le digo jugando, y ella se ríe ante mi declaración. Ese es el sonido más hermoso que he oído en mi vida. Su energía, su elegancia con toda su inocencia casi me deshace. No puedo dejar de reír de mi mismo y no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me reí tan fuerte y tan sinceramente. Ella parece como un rayo de luz brillante en mi oscuridad.

Nos sentamos allí durante casi dos horas hablando de todo bajo el sol. Me habló de sus libros favoritos y su familia y le digo cómo empecé GEH. Ella se sorprendió cuando le dije que me salí de Harvard pero ella fue muy comprensiva. Entonces ella me dice que quería entrar en la publicación, pero las grandes casas es necesario tener experiencia y que ella entro a una, pero no continuo, trate de presionarla por la razón, pero concluyó que fue por razones personales. Hago una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde pude sentir su malestar en ese tema. A las 12 ella me pide permiso para salir y volver a su trabajo, ya que podrían surgir problemas con su compañero de equipo William. No me importa acerca de su malestar. Yo la quiero conmigo. Solo yo. Pero hay una cosa que todavía necesito saber.

"Sí claro, pero antes de irte, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Declaro manteniendo mi voz impasible.

Ella asiente con la cabeza hacia mí con una sonrisa y continúo.

"Parecías bastante impresionada después de nuestro pequeño encuentro, cuando me trasladé hacia el ascensor y no era la conmoción por el choque. ¿Qué era?" Lo pregunto porque odio no saber nada.

"Umm bueno, me di cuenta de que estabas en el ascensor ejecutivo privado y que eras, así que, CEO de GEH." ¿QUÉ? ¿Ella no me conocía? ¿No sabía que era Christian Grey? Tengo sentimientos encontrados acerca de esta revelación, una parte de mí está feliz de que por fin tengo un interno que no está aquí por mí, para atraer al CEO hot-shot con sus tácticas sucias e intentar subir la escalera social a través de mí, pero otra parte de mí esta tan triste porque la única mujer que me hubiera gustado que estuviera aquí por mí, no esta aquí para nada por mí. Aagh, es tan frustrante. Esperar ¿Qué? ¿Ahora la quieres? No, no lo haces. No jodes con el personal, Grey. Obtén control.

"Yo no tenía la mas mínima idea de que usted fuera, umm usted, o de lo contrario no me hubiera ido todo-Ana en usted, eh, me refiero a todas sarcástica hacia usted." Ella continúa y se sonroja por su confesión.

"Sí, lo hiciste ir toda-Ana hacia mí." Digo sonriéndole ampliamente.

"Eso es lo que Kate dice cuando voy termonuclear sarcástica hacia ella." Ella me dice con una sonrisa tímida y baja la voz y no puedo dejar de reír de nuevo.

"¡Oh! Tú hiciste la cosas correctamente, Anastasia", me corta en el medio, "Sólo Ana." Ella dice, Le sonrío y continúo: "Hiciste lo correcto, Ana, supongo que necesitaba eso." Le digo tranquilizadoramente. Es tan refrescante, alguien que tiene las agallas para responderme de nuevo y con esa especie de elegancia. Hiriendo sin tocar y por supuesto, con una sonrisa matadora.

"Está bien, si insistes en ello, pero no me hubiera atrevido a hacer eso si yo sabía que eras el CEO de la compañía donde soy interna, incluso si yo fuera enorme como Hulk." Ella revela y no puedo evitar la carcajada que acaba de escapar de mi boca. Esta mujer me hace reír tanto. Ella es asombrosa.

"Enorme como hulk, ¿eh señorita Steele? No es un pensamiento agradable en mi mente en lo absoluto." Le respondo y ella se ríe ante mi respuesta y ambos compartimos una buena risa sana ante la idea de que ella sea grande como hulk y cuando finalmente recuperemos nuestros sentidos, se pone de pie para irse. No, quédate. ¿Por Favor? Contra mi voluntad, me paro y hacer una oferta de despedida y empujar mis manos hacia ella para un apretón de manos y mientras ella coloca su mano suave en la mía, ambos sentimos la misma sacudida, la misma electricidad. Hay algo entre nosotros.

Yo la acompaño de mi oficina hacia el elevador, abro las puertas para ella y pulso el botón de llamada, desde el rabillo del ojo puedo ver a Andrea y Olivia boquiabiertas hacia mí con rostros conmocionados. ¿Y qué si estoy escoltando a una dama hasta el ascensor? Mierda dura.

Mientras las puertas del elevador se abren, se vuelve hacia mí y sonríe.

"Adiós señor Grey y que tenga un buen día." Ella dice.

No puedo dejar de inclinarme hacia adelante y plantarle un suave beso en la mejilla. Dios, su piel es perfecta y tan suave. Sus ojos se abren por la impresión a causa de mi acción y su respiración se aceleró por mi toque. Traté de no hacer nada, pero me parece que pierdo todo cuando ella está cerca. Yo no podía dejarla ir. Esta mujer será mi muerte.

"Adiós Señorita Steele, hasta que choquemos de nuevo" Digo con una sonrisa socarrona y se sonroja y mira hacia abajo a sus dedos sonriendo tímidamente y entra al ascensor.

Nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en nuestros labios. Las puertas se cierran, rompiendo el contacto del cual parece que no tengo suficiente, dejándome solo y sin darme cuenta de lo que me rodea.  
-

 **Gracias por leer y por el apoyo para la historia, de verdad intento hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero es un poco difícil, intentare actualizar con más frecuencia.**

 **Hay algunos comentarios acerca de que la historia original esta en ingles y de que debo pedir permiso para traducirla, ya lo he hecho tengo el permiso de la autora de la historia para traducirla y publicarla en todos los capítulos que he subido y subiré lo menciono que solo traduzco la historia y que tengo el permiso de la autora para hacerlo, si se refieren a que tengo que pedir permiso a alguien más o fanfiction para hacerlo agradeceré que sean más especificas a quien o a que tengo que pedir permiso. ;)**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR CON MAS FRECUENCIA, DENME SUS OPINIONES PARA CONTINUAR LA TRADUCCIÓN, IGUAL AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE DICEN QUE ESTOY HACIENDO UN BUEN TRABAJO,**


	4. La tercera vez en un día

_**Hola a todos.  
Les traigo la traducción de esta gran historia SERENDIPITY-The Beautiful Accident de la autora es Miss. all. time. books (Ritika), ella muy amablemente me dio su autorización para traducir su historia.  
**_

 _ **Cuando el guapo CEO CG tropieza con su pasante y ve el par de ojos azules más hermosos que le hacen perder todo el control y surgir nuevos sentimientos aunque intenta evitar estos sentimientos. Historia de celos, amor y comprensión. Ana es confiada con una boca inteligente y una presumida actitud, es pasante en GEH. La atracción que Christian tiene por Ana le lleva a hacer cambios drásticos en su estilo de vida.**_ **  
**  
Capítulo 4 – La tercera vez en un día.

 **Anastasia punto de vista (APOV)**

Cuando se cierra la puerta del ascensor, recupero mis sentidos desde su toque electrizante. Mi estómago todavía parece estar en nudos y hay un golpeteo entre mis muslos y estoy empapada. Su olor era tan exquisito, tan relajante. Nunca me he sentido así antes, pero cual es la razón, él es mi jefe, eso lo hace totalmente fuera de mi alcance. Por Dios, ¿solo un único beso en mi mejilla puede afectarme tanto? No niegues lo quieres, Steele.

No puedo dejar de comparar las dos versiones de su personalidad, que absolutamente no es de la manera en la que Kate lo describió. Era inteligente, muy político y divertido. No es un idiota en absoluto, más bien él era encantador. Controlate, Steele. Él es el jefe.

Me tranquilizo a mí misma cuando llego a la planta baja y hago mi camino a la sala de presentación, mientras abro la puerta, estaba a punto de chocar con Wil cuando él estaba saliendo, pero me detuve justo en el momento correcto.

"Me tenías preocupado Ana, iba a ver cómo estabas." Dice realmente preocupado, dejándome entrar y siguiéndome.

"Oh, estoy bien Wil. Lamento haberte preocupado. Nosotros perdimos la noción del tiempo, hablando de negocios y de todo." Miento porque, por supuesto, es muy poco profesional sentarse en la oficina del director general y charlar sobre todo bajo el sol, en las horas de trabajo, y yo no quiero una mala reputación en la oficina.

"¿Sólo negocios? ¿Durante dos horas? Tu estas mintiendo." Él dice, y noto un toque de diversión en su tono.

"Sí, la primera media hora fue normal introducción, pedir disculpas y él pedirme disculpas. El resto fueron negocios." Trato de sonar convincente y firme.

"¿Se disculpó?" Él grita, pero se ríe también.

"Siiiii, ¿entonces?" Expresó mi desacuerdo y mi confusión. ¿Por qué es tan importante?

"No, él tiene una reputación por despedir a su personal en el momento, usted no espera disculpas de esas personas." El me da la razón de su reacción.

"Yo no sé nada de su reputación, pero él fue muy amable conmigo y se disculpó por lo que hizo y también lo hice y, por mi gran boca." Le digo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de la risa que compartimos imaginándolo tan grande como Hulk.

"Está bien, así que otra hora y media antes de la comida, ¿tienes planes?" Él pregunta y me alegro por cambiar el tema de conversación.

"No, creo que voy a ir a buscar algo cerca y tomar un sándwich." Respondo

"Úneteme, si no tienes ningún plan. Es un lugar italiano cerca al que he estado muriendo por ir. He oído que tienen la mejor pasta". Él dice y justo en el mismo momento la puerta se abre, Chris y Natalia hacen su camino al interior.

"Hey chicos, estamos planeando ir a una tienda de delicatessen cerca para el almuerzo después de una hora o así, ¿se nos unen? Mike y Ash irán en también." Chris ronronea mirándome con ojos esperanzados.

Miro a Wil con una sonrisa mientras sus planes solo fueron por el desagüe. Se encoge de hombros y luce decepcionado.

"Sí claro, por qué no." Digo simplemente, sonriendo a Chris y Natalia, que me está mirando con ojos tristes. ¿Qué pasa con los ojos de cachorro de lo siento ahora?

"Nos vemos en una hora y media en la recepción." Natalia dice sonriéndome. ¿Está realmente sonriéndome? Con eso hacen su camino hacia afuero y sigo adelante con el montón de trabajo pendiente y pierdo la noción del tiempo.

 **Christian punto de vista (CPOV)**

"... Y a partir de la próxima semana, el lugar de la señorita Steele será en el departamento de publicidad y comunicación, ella es una graduada en literatura inglesa, la publicidad será lo mejor para poner a prueba sus habilidades." Le digo a Miranda Wilson, jefe de recursos humanos que está sentada frente a mí, informándome sobre los internos de este año. Por supuesto, no puedo decirle porque quiero a Anastasia en publicidad y comunicación. Ya que es el departamento en el que más me involucro, pero tengo que conseguirla a mi manera y yo siempre lo hago.

"Sí, señor Grey y señor, me gustaría pedir disculpas a usted en su nombre por su impertinencia, los estudiantes en estos días están privados de modales básicos y ..." Se detiene a media frase cuando ella me ve fruncido el ceño hacia ella y mi expresión asesina diciéndole que se cerrara la maldita boca. Nadie dice una palabra en contra, de Anastasia. ¿Qué piensa que no entiendo su juego de tratar de conseguir en mis buenos libros o más bien en mis pantalones? Anastasia es mil millones de veces una dama.

"Sólo consígalo hecho, señorita Wilson." Digo apretando los dientes.

"Señor Claro, ¿eso es todo?" Sí lo es, en contra de sus deseos, lo sé, pero esto es jodidamente todo.

"Sí." Digo mirando hacia la computadora, y ella está allí desvistiéndome con la mirada. Dios ayúdame. Vuelvo la cabeza y la mirando hacia ella, que recibe su salida.

Después de una hora más o menos de trabajo en parte y pensando totalmente en Anastasia y en nuestra conversación, hago mi camino hacia los ascensores para dirigirme a almorzar con Elliot, Él está en la ciudad después de un muy largo tiempo y yo solo tengo sólo esta hora libre y cuando se trata de mi hermano, el lugar en realidad no importa.

Mientras el ascensor llega a la recepción, puedo ver Anastasia apoyándose en el mostrador y hablando con Claire, su vestido está abrazando finamente su perfecto culo. Ella es una empleada, Grey. Toma una caminata. Mientras estoy de pie contemplando la cara de Anastasia y los movimientos de sus labios mientras habla con Claire, dos enormes manos del mismo maldito rubio de la mañana, agarra los hombros de Anastasia sorprendiéndola y yo me siento asesino ahora, viendo a otro hombre tocarla. Quiero arrancarle los brazos y con la rabia que siento ahora mismo, no va a ser un trabajo difícil. Mantente alejado de ella, imbécil. Necesito saber quién es ese maldito idiota.

Veo Ana darse la vuelta y él le quita las manos de encima y libero el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Entonces otras tres personas hacen su camino hacia ellos y veo una mujer de pelo negro ya de pie junto a Ana, creo que la he visto en alguna parte, pero me es difícil de recordar. Seis de ellos de pie allí y charlando y ahora se que todos son internos aquí. Él va a encontrar su culo en la carretera si incluso intenta tirar de esos trucos de nuevo. Necesito conseguir el informe de la verificación de antecedentes lo único que espero es que él no sea su compañero de equipo y que no esté a solas con él en una habitación. Oh dios estoy perdiendo de nuevo. Niego con la cabeza y compruebo mi reloj hago mi camino hacia las puertas no quiero llegar tarde y hacer esperar a mi hermano para nuestro encuentro.

Estamos sentados en un deli aislado, en el extremo de la sala, estoy frente a la barra que se enfrenta a la pared de vidrio, y hablamos de Mia y su regreso de París, su negocio y el mío, sobre mamá y papá y después él comienza a hablar sobre su vida sexual. Oh Dios. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer esto? ¿No sabe que no voy a revelar nada sobre la mía?, sé que hace esto para provocarme a sacar algo de mí sobre mi vida íntima, pero no puedo decirle a nadie sobre mis subs y la sala de juegos y la mierda sucia en la que estoy. ¿Mierda sucia? Después de haber sido parte de ella durante 10 años, ¿se convierte en mierda sucia? ¿Por qué todas esas cosas me parece aborrecible ahora? A mí me gustaba eso, ¿no? Justo en ese momento escucho la puerta abierta, una conmoción en la puerta y mis oídos ponen toda su atención a una voz suave familiar, alguien riendo y antes de mirar hacia arriba, sé que es ella.

Veo Anastasia haciendo su camino con una chica rubia en un lado y un chico de pelo oscuro en el otro, riendo como una niña de escuela con la rubia. Dios, cuánto quiero besar esos labios ahora.

Todos ellos caminan hacia su cabina, el hijo de puta rubio no está por ningún lado, estoy feliz por eso. El chico de pelo oscuro toma asiento y hace espacio para Ana, pero Ana se va y se sienta cerca de la chica rubia. Joder gracias por eso. Ella parece muy cómoda con ella. Mientras todos ellos consiguen un asiento en la mesa la puerta se lanza abierta de nuevo, el hijo de puta rubio hace su camino hacia la cabina y se sienta junto a Anastasia. Por supuesto que lo hace mierda. Cuánto me encantaría arrancarle las extremidades una a una, pero, por supuesto, sólo después de que le he golpeado la pulpa. Me siento tan inseguro cuando ella le sonríe, él es un hijo de puta con buen aspecto. Todas sus sonrisas deben ser para mí. Esta mujer me está volviendo loco.

Soy llevado de nuevo al presente por el sonido de mi nombre. "¿Hola? ¿Christian?" Elliot dice.

"Sí, lo siento" dije sacudiendo mi cabeza.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?" dice volviéndose y mirando hacia donde mi vista se dirigía.

"No, sólo mis internos. Yo no quiero ser visto en público. Sólo es eso." Digo con confianza.

Nos sentamos allí durante otros diez minutos, antes de pasar al mostrador, hablando de la familia y bromeando acerca de nuestros primos, y también mantener un ojo en la mesa de Anastasia. Parecen estar en alguna discusión y en ese momento ella hace su camino fuera de la cabina hacia la barra, esta es mi oportunidad para replantear mi reclamo y mostrarle al hijo de puta a mantenerse de una puta vez alejado de lo que le pertenece al jefe. Grey, que están perdiendo por completo. Ella no es de tu propiedad. Le digo a mi subconsciente que se calle. Dios, me estoy volviendo loco, ¿estoy argumentando conmigo mismo ahora?

"¿Quieres algo? Me dirijo al mostrador para tomar un café." Le pregunto a Elliot mientras me pongo de pie.

Él declina y avanzo hacia Anastasia mirando a su pequeño culo perfecto. Yo estoy detrás de ella en la línea y tengo la sensación de todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí, o más bien nosotros. Bien. Plan en marcha. Doy un paso más cerca, tomando su esencia seductora mientras ella ordena una lata de refresco de limón. Me acomodo un poco hacia afuera y, como se gira ella choca directamente a mi pecho y sus manos suavemente se colocan allí y yo la tomo de la cintura acercándola más hacia mí, asegurándose de que no pierde el equilibrio. Nunca voy a dejar que usted pierde su equilibrio bebé. La parte superior de su cuerpo se desplaza hacia atrás, con las manos suavemente empujando mi pecho para mirarme a la cara. Oh, Dios mío, ¿ella realmente está tocando mi pecho? ¿Por qué coño no me doy cuenta? ¿Por qué coño no me quema? Sin duda, es muy incómodo para mi ser tocado en el pecho después de todos estos años, pero no hay dolor y ni me quema de la manera que siempre lo hace, hay malestar y ansiedad y todo, pero no dolor. Necesito a Flynn para ordenar esta mierda por mí. Ella sonríe alegremente, mientras mira mi cara sonriente, puedo sentir un dejo de diversión en su sonrisa. Mira esto, rubio idiota, me replanteo mi reclamo, ella está en mis brazos y ella está sonriendo.

"Ah, nos topamos de nuevo, señorita Steele." Digo haciéndola sonrojar mientras suelto mi agarre sobre ella y dar un paso atrás. Se ve tan deseable cuando se sonroja con timidez.

"Dos veces en un día, Sr. Grey, tiene suerte que tengo una lata o de lo contrario lo hubiera manchado." Ella dice divirtiéndonos a los dos. Y esa boca inteligente de ella.

"Si eso es lo que se necesita para toparse con usted, estoy más que dispuesto a pagar el precio, Anastasia." Digo en un tono sexy coqueto y ella se ruboriza a un profundo color rojo esta vez completamente desprevenida por obtener dicha respuesta de mí, sus ojos se vuelven hacia la cabina mientras se da cuenta de que todo el mundo está mirando hacia a nosotros.

"Lo tendré en cuenta, señor." Ella dice, sus ojos me dicen que ella esta incómoda debido a las miradas que estamos recibiendo. Le sonrío y ella asiente y hace su camino a su asiento. Misión cumplida. Hago mi pedido y les pido que lo lleven a mi mesa y cuando giro la veo sentada junto al hijo de puta, otra vez. Oh Dios, cuánto quiero matar a este chico y ser él al mismo tiempo. ¿Puedo simplemente ir allí y darle un puñetazo en la cara una vez? Sólo una vez. ¿Por Favor? Argh! Conseguir juntos, Grey.

 **APOV**

Mientras tomo mi asiento de vuelta, puedo ver la expresión triste de Natalia antes de que cambie a una expresión de hostilidad. Oh, ¿Así que eso era por lo que estaba triste? Pobre de ella.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Natalia pregunta alarmada y en un tono amargo.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto tratando de hacerme la tonta.

"Oh, vamos Ana. Dinos. Lo vimos a él sonreír." Ella dice con amargura.

"Yo sólo podía devolverle la sonrisa." Declaro objetivamente y un silencio se apodera de la mesa.

"¿Así que lo que sucedió en la habitación? Te fuiste por mucho tiempo, creo." Ella cuestiona

"Hablamos acerca de mi trabajo y los negocios. Y le pedí disculpas." Digo con confianza y ella sonríe con malicia a esto. Yo no quería decirle a la gente que el CEO con tanta reputación me pidió disculpas, podría enviar señales equivocadas.

"Y él lo hizo." William salta mirando a mí, bien, misión frustrada. Por su declaración la sonrisa de Natalia se desvanece y por un momento una expresión llena de hostilidad llega antes de que ella se recompone a sí misma de nuevo en una sonrisa falsa.

"¿Se disculpó contigo? ¿Realmente Ana?" Ella pregunta tratando de ser impasible pero fallando como puedo detectar su amargura, y cualquier otra persona en la mesa. Asiento con la cabeza mi asentimiento con un mirada de poker de no voy a dar nada maldita y mostrando mi mirada de no es una gran cosa en lo absoluto*.

"Cristiano no suele ser el tipo de persona que va pidiendo disculpas, pero estoy feliz de que él está tratando de cambiar." Ella dice como si ella lo conociera personalmente. Los cinco de nosotros nos miramos el uno al otro con confusión.

"Espera, ¿lo conoces?" Ashley le pregunta sorprendida.

"¡Oh! Sí, somos conocidos. Nuestras familias están bastante cerca, después de que su padre luchó un caso para la empresa de mi padre tenían este vínculo. ¿No lo mencione antes?" Ella pregunta bastante confundida.

"Lo hiciste a mí, no a ellos." Chris salta en la conversación y ella lo mira con incredulidad y hay otra expresión... ¿ira?

"Sí, se me olvidó, lo siento nos hemos reunido en varias beneficencias y eventos; Estamos en el mismo círculo social. Una vez que nuestras madres se reunieron a través de nuestros padres, no fueron capaces de mantenerse separados los unos de los otros. Ellos están involucrados en varias caridades juntos y Christian y yo nos conocimos a través de nuestros padres. Hemos hablado y nos hemos reunió de manera informal." Ella dice mirándome a los ojos como si... ¿me desafiara? Oh, Dios mío, ella está haciendo su reclamación, ¿no? ¿Acaso piensa que estoy aquí para robarlo de ella? Estas perdiendo la cabeza, Steele. Oh dios, cuán difícil es lo que estoy tratando de no reír. Dios ayúdame. No me hagas reír de su estupidez por favor, en contra de mi voluntad una risita escapa de mi boca y todo el mundo se vuelve hacia mí y hago un rostro impasible diciéndoles recordé algo de ayer y todos me sonríen y vuelven a su almuerzo.

¿Ella piensa que vengo a GEH a seducir al CEO? A pesar de que me siento atraída por él, muy atraída, pero esa no es la razón por la que llegué aquí en absoluto, yo ni siquiera sabía quién era cuando me di un golpe con él por amor de Dios. E independientemente de lo mucho que me siento atraída hacia él, a pesar de que él es el primer hombre que me ha hecho sentir de esta manera, yo nunca lo seduciría. NUNCA. Incluso el pensamiento de tirarme a alguien increíblemente rico para subir en la escala social me aborrece. Conozco mis límites, y el jefe esta siempre fuera de los límites. He trabajado muy duro para llegar hasta aquí, manteniendo mis notas mientras trabajaba a medio tiempo y nunca voy a poner en peligro o de lado mi carrera y no puedo imaginarme a mí misma por cualquier hombre. ¿Cómo puede siquiera pensar de esa manera? Oh espera. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que se puso en GEH para. No me podría importar menos, ella puede desear todo lo que quiera, pero imaginarme a ella con él, la idea es muy dolorosa para mí. Por Dios, tengo que arreglarme a mí misma.

* * *

Cuando nos sentamos en nuestra oficina, puedo ver que William está tratando de poner algo en palabras.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Wil? Te ves sumido en tus pensamientos." Le pregunto mientras miro en un archivo.

"Nada. Es solo que, ¿no puedo entender por qué no le dijiste por ti misma a Natalia que el Sr. Grey te pidió disculpas?" Me pregunta en voz baja.

"No había nada que decirle William. No es un gran problema para mí, porque yo no sabía del hombre y su reputación, pero por su revelación entendí que es así para la mayoría de la gente de aquí. Yo no quería ser sometida a la crítica o ponerme en el centro de atención de los chismes de oficina." Digo sin problemas y objetivamente.

"Ana, el chisme no es algo que se pueda parar. No podía entender por qué Natalia ha sido tan mala contigo desde nuestra introducción pero hoy comprendí, ella te ve como su competencia en algo y no me gusta cuando le das la tranquilidad de saber que ella está ganando, cuando yo ni siquiera tengo idea de lo que se trata esta competencia." Afirma en un tono rápido y molesto.

"¿Qué? No hay competencia, William. Ella puede pensar todo lo que guste, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella es la única persona en dicha competencia, si es que hay alguna. He venido aquí para trabajar con la verdad, no para subir escaleras sociales o a involucrarme en nada que mi corazón no me permita". Digo en un tono molesto, horrorizado por su ecuación, a pesar de que yo estaba pensando en la misma línea hace unas horas pero sigue siendo difícil de digerir.

"Yo sé eso de ti Ana y es una cualidad que aprecio mucho en las personas y sí tienes razón. Creo que yo estaba exagerando." Suspira.

"Está bien William, pero realmente apreciaría si no mencionas a nadie que me fui durante dos horas. No busco atención no deseada en mi primera semana por lo menos." Le pregunto sinceramente.

"Por supuesto, no voy a decir una palabra." Dice asegurándome. Le sonrío y vuelvo a trabajar.

La otra mitad de mi día pasa en la sala de presentación con Wil. No fue tan interesante como fue la primera mitad. Pero creo que tengo todo el trabajo realizado por suerte. A medida que el reloj marca las 06:00 puedo limpiar mi mesa y hacer mi camino a la salida de la sala de presentación sola como Wil se fue a las 5:30 porque él terminó temprano. Él no estaba hablando con el jefe durante dos horas, Steele. Puedo hacer mi camino hacia el mostrador de recepción donde Claire está sentada y recoger mi nueva tarjeta de identificación, ya que la anterior tenía una falla de impresión y le informe a la hora del almuerzo.

Mientras ella me da mi nueva identificación, le sonrío y ella me pregunta acerca de mi primer día y si me está gustando trabajar en GEH y todos mis pensamientos vuelven al CEO hot-shot y el poco tiempo que pasamos juntos, sonrió conmigo misma y le digo que es muy bueno hasta ahora. Mientras sonríe finalmente comienzo a moverme aun mirándola por sobre mi hombro, tratando de recuperar sus palabras deseándome tener una buena noche y de repente me choque con alguien de nuevo y antes de que pueda voltear la cara, lo sentí. No sé cómo, pero lo hice. Todos mis sentidos están súper-activos con su toque o incluso con su aroma único e intrincado. Él coloca sus manos sobre mi espalda con firmeza, haciendo que mi corazón salte mil latidos de nuevo, de la misma manera que lo hizo en el deli, manteniéndome en mi lugar. Creo que está asegurándose de que no me caiga otra vez desde que le dije sobre mi horrible equilibrio. Mi respiración se acelera bajo su toque y puedo sentir mi cara calentarse. Volteo la cara para mirarlo sintiéndome avergonzada por mi torpeza y él me sonríe con picardía. Ese bastardo. No puede toparse conmigo adrede. ¿Puede él? Sufres de alucinaciones, Steele. Mientras me recupero de la pequeña colisión, él se aleja de mí, y eso me hace un poco triste, me gusta estar allí. STEELE, él es el jefe. Despierta.

"Es la tercera vez en un día, señorita Steele. Estamos haciendo un nuevo record." Dice bromeando conmigo. Dios, ¿es así con todo el mundo? Su sonrisa es tan contagiosa, me encuentro sonriendo también.

"A partir de mañana voy a estar más atenta mientras camino, señor Grey." Mi voz casi es un susurro, sonando a la vez triste y avergonzada mientras miro hacia abajo jugando con mis dedos.

"Espero que no, Anastasia." Él susurra en mi oído mientras se inclina y me toma por sorpresa mientras mis ojos se abren con su revelación. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello mientras me susurró al oído lo provocó un repentino toque entre mis piernas y me obliga a presionar mis piernas juntas. Levanto la vista hacia él, completamente sorprendida por su declaración y verlo sonreír, más divertido por mi expresión.

"Pero yo sí." Le miento porque no sé, solo lo acabo de hacer. No puedes estar diciéndole que lo deseas también, Steele. "Buen día, señor Grey", le digo y le sonrío después de una pequeña pausa. No sé, pero me siento triste despedirme de esa manera, tal como lo hice en su oficina y en el deli. Esto no puede ser sólo atracción.

"Buen día también, señorita Steele, espero verte mañana." Él ronronea con su voz marcada haciéndome rosa brillante de nuevo. Yo sólo sonrío y hago mi camino a la entrada principal a medida que él avanza en la dirección opuesta. No me gusta esta sensación de separarme de él. Un día, un solo día y me siento de esta manera. ¿Qué está mal conmigo? ¿Qué pasa con esta atracción?

* * *

 **Gracias a todos los que les ha gustado esta traducción espero que les siga gustando y me dejen saber que opinan, disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar pero no tiene mucho que volví a clases, espero poder actualizar más a menudo, háganme saber si les sigue gustando la traducción. Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para que la traducción se bastante fiel a la historia original, si encuentran errores o algo que no les guste de la traducción háganmelo saber. Gracias ;)**


End file.
